Five
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Golden orange '''Markings: '''White tail tip, lower arms and lower legs. Brown stripes on his hips, legs, shoulders, neck, tail, cheeks and ears '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''sharp shaped, one blue eye with a slitter pupil and another eye that is milky white without pupil '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Brown medium lenght with bangs brushed to one side '''Other noticeable features: *'Scar - '''A very bad burn scar he got during a fight that covers half his face and left him blind on one eye *'Mark -''' Has a rather clear 5 on his left shoulder that is tattooed there. It's brown in color Overall clothing style: Wears a dark blue coat with rolled up sleeves. Wears light blue boots as well 'Personality' Likes *The night sky *Freedom *His coat *Heat Dislikes *Echidnas *Himself Fav drink: Soda Fav food: Octopi Personality: *Insecure *Low self estreem *Lazy *Hard to get motivated *Loner *Easily hurts *Coward *Can't take stress 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very instinctive fighter Weaknesses: *Can't handle weapons to safe his life *When wet he can't use his fire powers *Much quicker to flee than fights Abilities: *Fire control - Able to create fire out of thin air and control this. Is able to send it in as a flame thrower but is also able to fry people from the inside out 'History' *First succesfull clone of of the number series *Soon joined b Six, Ten and Eleven *Got assigned to Fia to breed and have kids with her before getting send out *They were found by DEL and taken in *Tries to break up Fia and Dart with help of Ten to secure that they wont keep going back to eachother *After this is able to get close enough to Fia and does the no-pants dance with her *Makes the promise to be there for her when she would have her litter *Ended up getting killed by Number due to not having been able to actually concive a child with Fia as well as used to scare the other clones *Got recreated upon request *Rejoins the legion and tries to make himself usefull by studying chemistry *Happy he no longer has to bend to Numbers will if it comes to the breeding *Ends up failing to gradute as that *Instead ends as a simple trooper which indirectly freaked him out *Fia has her litter and the kits keep searching him up *Freaking out even more about this *Cracks under all the stress and pressure verbally lashes out at Fia *Leaves the legion to rejoin Number *Askes to be changed, have the Talon DNA removed and replaced *Upon request this is done *Fights by Number's side as they battle against Seth 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Used to mostly have a genetic link to Talon, after having that replaced though, he is like a genetic son of Darwin *tends to lie about his fire control and that it is really bad Category:Archive